


Dropped Stitch

by jamie55



Series: I knit you [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Knits, Fluff with a side of angst, Knitting, M/M, Misunderstandings, claire does not appear but is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie55/pseuds/jamie55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is teaching Dean to knit.  Dean wants to knit because Castiel is teaching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropped Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> TURNS OUT I AM CONTINUING THIS. WHO KNEW. I knew of course, but I refused to make a promise I couldn't keep.

Dean furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, focusing all his will power on the single strand of twisted yarn, willing it to behave as he maneuvered the needle around it. 

“Fuck.”

Castiel looked up as Dean sighed.

“It fell off again.”

Cas gave him a half smile and put his own work down. He moved forward and took Dean’s needles in hand, staying close so Dean could watch as he caught the looped yarn before any damage could be done. Which Dean certainly didn’t do on purpose. He was NOT desperate enough to continually mess up in hopes of some slight physical contact. That would be pathetic.

“Thanks,” he smiled as Cas handed him back the needles, eyes on Cas’s, “it’s uh,” he cleared his throat and looked back down to the needles and yarn, “I mean, his is hard, it’s difficult.”

“It’ll come to you,” Cas said sitting back. “Practice is the best teacher.”

“Well I like you much better.” He blinked. “I mean like, as a teacher.” He swallowed and sucked in a breath, “Like, instead of practice - I mean practi-practicing is important but you are uh- I mean. You know what I mean.” He kept his eyes fixed on his stupid awkward hands holding the stupid blue yarn.

“Thank you.” He didn’t dare look up, but Cas definitely sounded amused. Damn him. 

Dean went back to working, slipping the tip of his right needle into the loop of his left. Yarn over. Pull it through and… Success. YES. He sat up straighter, clenching his fist in a tiny fist pump - because fist pumping over a properly completed stitch would be silly.

“So uh, how’s the scarf coming along?”

“Good,” Cas said. “I’m almost done actually.”

Dean looked up, “huh.” It was nearly completed, but smaller than what Dean had expected. He frowned. “Are you sure?”

Cas furrowed his brow.

“It’s kinda, uh small.”

“No, I used a gauge…”

“A what.”

“A gauge,” Cas said. “This will fit Claire quite nicely.”

Claire.

Dean swallowed and looked down.

Fuck.

“Right.”

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Of course he had a girlfriend. Of course he was making her a present. Random hot guys don’t just sit in coffee shops to knit bright yellow frilly scarves for themselves. Of FUCKING course. Dean wanted very dearly to either dissolve into the ground or to punch someone. Such as himself for being such a fool. Or maybe Sam for encouraging it.

“I’m sure she’ll love it..” He chanced a glance and saw Cas smile warmly at his pattern.

“I hope so. It’s a surprise,” he grinned at Dean - and damn it all, he couldn’t look away. It was a punch to the gut and a warm embrace. It was -

“She actually lost the last one I made her.” 

Bitch.

“Which she felt awful about-”

As she damn well should.

“-but it was an accident. Still,” he sighed, “it took quite a bit of consoling to get her to let go of her remorse.”

“Hmm.”

“And she does require a scarf for the colder weather. And I have been advised that a yellow tone would match her hair.”

A blonde. Of course she’s a blonde.

“Yeah that’s defnitely… yellow.”

“Yes it is,” Cas said confidently.

“Awesome.”

They continued in silence. After about five minutes, Dean felt himself being watched. 

“How are you doing?” Cas said.

“Fine.”

More silence. He couldn’t look back up. 

“Uh,” Cas said. Which was strange because Cas was not one for fillers. Dean frowned. “Are you planning on eating?”

Dean’s frown intensified and he looked up, as Cas looked away, staring out at nothing in particular.

“What?”

“I just mean, it’s getting late We should uh-” he cleared his throat, “I believe it would be best if we uh…”

Oh.

“Right,” Dean sighed, looking down, just as Cas turned to him, missing the hopeful expression. “No problem man, I wanted to uh, head off soon anyway.”

Cas blinked. “Oh,” he deflated.

“Yeah, I mean you finished your.. Claire’s… thing anyway. It’s cool..” He stuff his stupid yarn and his stupid needles into his duffel, with more force than was necessary, and stood up. Cas stared at him, dumbfounded. Dean tried to grin at him, but it felt like he was putting his heart in a chokehold. “Thanks for the uh -”

Cas tilted his head and - Nope. That was it. That was his limit.

Dean gave him a final nod and rushed out. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make another one to resolve this unfluffyness.


End file.
